Kaname and the
by Strawberry Sauce
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots on Zero and Kaname's relationship. The main idea is that each chapter will be Kaname and an item. Some of them will take place while they are children and other will take place when they are older. (Yes, I know this summary sucks, but I can't think of any better way to describe it, hopefully on reading you'll understand what I mean)
1. Chapter 1 Kaname and the yo-yo

This is just going to be a series of one shots. I know I shouldn't really be writing this while I haven't updated Pureblood Powers or When Rooks Roost. But this idea was just jumping round in my head and so I had to write it down. Basically the main idea is that each chapter will be Kaname and something, and will focus on Zero and Kaname's relationship. Some of them will take place while they are children (like this one) and other will take place when they are older. So yes there could be times when it gets adult. So its M rated for this sake. They also won't be in any particular order. Just when I get an idea, I'll type it up and post it.

This is going to be boy X boy so if you don't like that then you might as well leave now. Though the most this chapter has is mild fluff (I would say) as they are just little kids.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

This is going to switch pov's, I apologize for any OOCness and this is un-betaed.

This chapter takes place after Zero has come to live with Kaien Cross and on one of Kaname's visits to the Cross residence.

**Chapter 1 - Kaname and the Yo-yo**

"Father, father, show me how you do that!"

Yuki ran across the room to where Kaien Cross had just come into the room, yo-yoing. The yo-yo was a pretty painted one and when it went up and down it spiralled round and round. Yuki was entranced and really wanted to learn to do it herself.

Kaien handed the yo-yo over, with the string rolled up and helped yuki hook the loop over her finger then tried to show her how to let the yo-yo down and bring it back up. First time round Yuki just dropped the yo-yo, so the string rolled out and the yo-yo hit the floor. After a couple of repeat performances, Yuki was getting frustrated and upset.

Yuki noticed Kaname sitting on a cushion on the floor, watching them. Kaname was good at everything, wasn't he? Yuki thought. She ran over, holding out the yo-yo.

"Kaname, help me. Please!"

Kaname always game, stood up And reached out to take the yo-yo from Yuki. The truth was he had never yo-yoed in all his life and hadn't the first clue how to make the yo-yo do what Kaien had done, but he was willing to try for Yuki.

He hooked his finger into the loop and tried to drop the yo-yo down as Kaien had done. At that moment Zero enter the room, trademark scowl on his face, however when he saw what was going on he stopped scowling and went to sit down and watch. This made Kaname more nervous. It was one thing if he failed in front of Kaien and Yuki, quite another if Zero was there too. He dropped the yo-yo and it did exactly as it had when Yuki tried.

Cursing himself Kaname picked the yo-yo up, and began rolling the yo-yo's string up. Deliberately not looking at any of the other people in the room, particularly Zero, who he was sure would be smirking, at the sight of him failing at something.

Zero was only slightly surprised at Kaname failing at this. He knew Kaname was being brought up in a rich and important pureblood family so it was completely possible that he hadn't ever yo-yoed before. But on the other hand Kaname never failed at anything, so this was a sight to see. Then again maybe it was just a bad start and Kaname would regain himself on his next try.

Kaname finished rolling up the yo-yo's string and tried again and again each time with the same result. He tried to remember exactly what Kaien had done. There had been a sort of wrist movement perhaps that was what he needed. Yuki was still looking at him wide eyed, Kaname daren't meet her in the eyes, he hated showing he wasn't perfect. He would just try once more he decided. This time he almost threw the yo-yo, and somehow it started to go down then he jerked his hand and it flew up and back, crashing into his face.

This sight was too much for Yuki, and although it wasn't really funny, she couldn't help laughing. Kaname was deeply upset, for one thing Yuki was laughing at him, and for another his face was really smarting. He kept his head down trying hard no to cry. Keeping his face as composed as he could he handed the yo-yo back to Yuki.

"I don't think I'm the best person to teach you this Yuki. I haven't yo-yoed before, so…"

Yuki took back the yo-yo, "that's okay Kaname. Maybe Zero can teach me. You can yo-yo Zero, can't you? I saw you the other day."

That for Kaname was the final nail in the coffin, Zero could yo-yo and had just let him make a total fool of himself. He wanted the floor to swallow him right there and then, all he knew was he needed to get out of the room right that second.

Meanwhile Yuki was still looking at Zero expectantly. Zero however was just sitting there silently. Kaname chanced a look at him, he wasn't smirking or laughing like Kaname would have expected, though. He looked kind of shocked. But that wasn't Kaname's problem he just needed to get out before he started crying. He hurried to the door, and pushed it open stepping out and moving down the corridor.

Zero was shocked, he as sure Kaname was crying as he left the room and neither Yuki nor Kaien seemed to have noticed. He didn't think Kaname would fail at all and once he had, he never expected him to hit himself in the face, that must have really hurt. Zero had once done this while trying a yo-yo trick and it was really really painful.

Zero stood up, ignoring Yuki and went out into the corridor. He looked around Kaname was nowhere to be seen, he had probably gone to the bathroom, Zero ran upstairs to his room and took his yo-yo from a draw. Shoving it in his pocket he ran to the bathroom, and pushed the door open. Kaname was standing in fount of the mirror, he was crying and whipping his eyes on some toilet tissue. On hearing the door open he turned around.

"What…hic…do you…hic…want?"

"I came to see if you were okay, that must have really hurt."

"I thought you'd just use it as a chance to show Yuki how great you are."

Zero wondered how dense Kaname could be. He didn't know why Kaname thought that he liked Yuki. Yes she was fun and was his friend, but the one he really liked was Kaname.

"Kaien can show her how to yo-yo, I came to see you!"

"Why?"

"I can show you how to yo-yo…if you want me to"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I know how much you wanted to impress Yuki. You could have just said you hadn't yo-yoed before and that you couldn't yo-yo."

"What and have you laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you now, am I? In fact Yuki is the one who laughed at you."

Kaname stopped for a moment and thought this over, it was true Zero hadn't laughed at him. And he did really actually want to yo-yo. Zero was damping a flannel in cold water, which he then pressed to Kaname face, where the yo-yo had hit him. This was very odd for Kaname but the flannel was helping his face feel better so he didn't say this, instead he quietly said

"Okay"

His voice was muffled by the flannel and Zero wasn't really listening to him, he was just pleased that he was helping Kaname out. He suddenly realised Kaname had said something.

"Pardon?"

Kaname moved his face so Zero could hear him

"I said, okay. I would like to learn to yo-yo."

"Ah. Is your face feeling better now Kaname?"

"Yes…thank you Zero."

Zero put the flannel in the washing basket

"Okay Kaname, come with me"

Kaname followed Zero back down the hall to his room. It was almost like Kaname was expecting. It was a decent sized room, there wasn't much furniture and no stuff anywhere. There was wardrobe and a small chest of draws next to the bed. On the chest was a clock, glass and a photo frame and that was it. Kaname guessed all of Zero's things were in the wardrobe and chest of draws.

"Okay Kaname, if you hold the yo-yo like this" Zero had taken the yo-yo out of his pocket and was demonstrating to Kaname how to hold the yo-yo properly

"Then, carefully, flick your wrist like this, and let go of the yo-yo just before you move your hand down." Zero demonstrated "move your hand up as the yo-yo goes down, and back up the string it comes." The yo-yo flew down the string and then back up where Zero caught it in his hand.

"Now you try Kaname."

Kaname took the yo-yo a little apprehensively, and Zero watched him fix it to his hand, he adjusted Kaname's hold slightly.

"Now what do I do?"

"Just flick your wrist like I did, and remember to bring your hand up as the yo-yo goes down."

Kaname took a deep breath and tried to flick his wrist like he had seen Zero done. The yo-yo went down the string, Kaname yanked his hand back up but it was too late the yo-yo had hit the floor and only moved a bit up the string before falling back down again.

"You have to make sure the yo-yo doesn't hit the floor, which takes all the momentum away." Zero explained

"Ah!"

Kaname rolled the yo-yo string up and tried again, this time the yo-yo didn't hit the floor, but Kaname forgot to pull his hand up and the yo-yo went down then just stayed where it was spinning round on the end of the string.

"Remember about bring your hand back up, Kaname"

"Oops I forgot!"

"It's okay, you are doing very well for a beginner."

Kaname tried over and over again, with Zero giving him tips and pointers. Till after about half an hour practicing, Kaname could just about yo-yo.

"Will you show me again Zero, please?"

"Alright"

Zero took the yo-yo, and then proceeded to yo-yo up and down, up and down, a few times before catching the yo-yo. Kaname clapped

"Wow, Zero you are really good! How did you learn to yo-yo so well?"

"My parents taught me and Ichiru when were younger, then me and Ichiru had you-yoing competitions, so I got really good." Zero smiled at the memory

For the first time Zero didn't sound upset about his parents and Kaname realised it was the first time he had seen Zero genuinely smiling. Zero was actually really pretty when he smiled, Kaname realised, he was much better than when he was scowling, which was most of the time.

"Anyway come on Kaname, let's go and show Yuki what you can do now. We can see if the headmasters made any head way with teaching her." Zero took Kaname's hand and began to pull him to the sitting room where they had left Yuki and Kaien.

"Hey, Kaien! Yuki!" Zero called out pushing open the door with his free hand and pulling Kaname into the room behind him.

"Kaname can yo-yo now. Show them Kaname!"

Kaname took the yo-yo and yo-yoed it

"Wow, just like farther, and Zero!" Yuki smiled "show me how! Show me!"

"Alright Yuki" Kaname showed Yuki just like Zero had done. Zero chipped in to help Kaname until Yuki had made some progress. Kaien smiled at the sight of Kaname, Zero and Yuki all happily together. It was good for Kaname to come here, and forget about being a pureblood sometimes, and just get to act like the child he was.

After a few hours more and some food, it was time for Kaname to go. Yuki reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was lovely to see you Kaname, come round again soon. Thank you for teaching me to yo-yo."

"It was lovely to see you to Yuki. But I couldn't have taught you to yo-yo if Zero hadn't taught me to yo-yo in the first place."

Yuki skipped of down the hall then, to carry on yo-yoing.

"Thank you for having me, Kaien. It was good to see you, all of you."

"That's alright Kaname. Do come back soon. I just better check on Yuki."

Zero had stood on the stairs watching the farewells. He thought that Kaname was going to leave when he called out to him

"Zero!" Zero came down the stairs

"That you for teaching me to yo-yo Zero, I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble…and…it was good to see you Kaname!" Zero said all in a rush

Then Zero did something he would never have normally done. He ran up and grabbed Kaname's coat sleeve, then Zero reached up (though he didn't have to go as far as Yuki as he was taller than her) he meant to kiss Kaname's cheek as Yuki had, but Kaname turned his head at that moment to ask what Zero was doing. So that Zero kissed Kaname straight on the lips. As soon as Zero realised what he had done he jumped back as if he had been stung.

"…I'm sorry Kaname!" then Zero turned to run up the stairs. That had shocked Kaname but he immediately called out

"…Zero! It's okay, I didn't mind!"

"Really?"

"Really and I will come back and see you again soon."

Kaien reappeared at that moment

And Kaname waved as he went off down the steps, Kaien waved back and Kaname could see Yuki waving from the front room. Zero didn't wave but Kaname wasn't really expecting him too. Then he turned around the corner to the limo, where Takuma was sitting waiting for him.

What neither youngster knew was that Kaien had been coming up the hallway just as Zero kissed Kaname. In Kaien's usual way he had a camera in hand and had snapped the photo of the two kissing. Later on he looked back at the photo. And thought to himself,

Ah they grow up so fast. But just what are you getting yourself into Zero? For now though I'll just keep this to myself.

**End**

So that was it, I hope you kind of get what I meant at the top with the 'Kaname and something'. But I couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Please review or PM me with your views, questions, and if you have a request for what I should have Kaname with next (it would be helpful if you gave the approx. age of Kaname and Zero and what level of relationship they should be at for this) e.c.t. I will try my best to reply to anyone who is a registered user, I'm sorry I can't reply to guest reviewers (as I have no way to contact you). I do read all my reviews and it is always nice to know people out there are reading this.

On a side note I have no idea about teaching people how to yo-yo. I just can yo-yo and it took me a long time to learn how to, so that's where the idea for this chapter came from. On the whole Zero teaching Kaname to yo-yo I just made it up using my own experience.

On the other stories: I will update Pureblood Powers really really soon, the next chapter is nearly finished. Though When Rooks Roost is on temporarily hiatus, I have hit a total writer's block with it, but I am not dropping it! I have a week's holiday now and I am going to a university open day on Thursday and Friday, but apart from that I will try to get some more writing done.

Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and followed or faved this story. This has to be super quick as I wanted to post this on Halloween, but we are going away now. So please excuse any mistakes in this chapter – there might be a repost of this as the end is a bit rushed, but any way chapter two is here!

Chapter 2

Kaname and the Jack-o-lantern's

Kaname had been invited over to Kaien house for Halloween. He didn't really know what Halloween was, he had asked Kaien on the phone but he had just said wait and see. He vaguely remembered Yuki saying something about Halloween and sweets, but he hadn't really been paying attention. So when he arrived at the Cross house the next evening he was surprised that the door was opened by a hyperactive witch (Yuki) who was already having a sugar high.

"Ah, Kaname! You are just in time – you have to dress up and get in the spirit of things." The hyperactive witch said (or rather screamed) "I hope Zero is done by now, he went up ages ago and he still hasn't come down. Come on I can find you the perfect costume!"

Yuki dragged Kaname upstairs and into a room with a huge chest full of different costumes and items of clothing and accessories, which were spilling out all over the floor. "Not all of this is Halloween stuff, but lots of it is!"

Kaname noticed Zero in amongst a rapidly growing pile of clothing that Yuki was flinging out of the chest.

"Hi Zero!"

"Hello"

"Do you need a hand?"

Kaname stuck his hand out to Zero, who took it and was dragged from the pile, at the same time a Yuki turned round.

"ZERO! You haven't got a costume on! You came up ages ago!"

"Fine! I'll be ghost." Zero grabbed a white sheet of the floor a flung it over his head

"You can't be a ghost and wear a red t-shirt and jeans Zero!" Yuki waved her hand at what Zero was wearing under the sheet "go and change in to this a white top and trousers!" Yuki ordered handing the clothing over as Zero left to go and change.

"Anyway Kaname you can be a skeleton! Look!" Yuki help up the trousers and long sleeved top, both were black with white bones painted on them

"What about my head though Yuki?"

"I have a skeleton mask too!" Yuki waved a white mask in the air. Shoving the whole lot into Kaname's arms "go and change now Kaname!" she pushed Kaname out the door "I'm going to find a wand! A witch wand!" Yuki went back to the chest

Kaname set of down the corridor to find a room where he could get changed he glanced into the open doorways he passed. On the third open door he saw Zero pulling the red t-shirt off and dragging on the white top Yuki had given him. He also couldn't help but notice how slender Zero was and how pale his skin was, matching his silver hair and amethyst eyes perfectly. He really was very pretty. Kaname felt himself blush at the thought of calling a boy pretty, but it just suited Zero.

Suddenly he heard Zero step closer to the door. Oh no! Zero was going to come out and see him blushing like a girl! He glanced up and down the corridor to see if there was room he could get to – but the all nearby doors were shut. Where could he go? He had been distracted by looking for a room where he heard Zero's voice.

"Kaname? So Yuki found you something to wear them? You can get changed in my room if you like."

He turned around, to see Zero, he immediately dropped his gaze feeling himself blush even more.

"Um…yeah…um thanks…" Kaname stuttered out, then darted into the room that Zero had just vacated, pushing the door shut and leaning on it, breathing deeply.

Zero shook his head, Kaname sure was acting weird! Anyway he needed the sheet, so Zero set of down the corridor to retrieve the sheet.

Kaname got changed quickly, trying not to think about considering Zero pretty. Zero was and that was all, anyone would consider him pretty! He had just drawn this conclusion, and finished getting changed when he heard a yell from outside the door. Dashing over he found a white heap that was making whimpering noises.

"Zero!"

"Yes…"

"What happened?" Kaname asked whilst pulling at the sheet till Zero's silver head appeared.

"Well…the sheet doesn't have any eye holes yet, I was going ask Kaien to cut some, put I can't see where I'm going and then the sheet slipped and I stood on it and then the crashed into the cupboard. And now my hand really hurts!" Zero held out his hand for Kaname to look at, it was a bit red around the wrist and was slightly swelling. On seeing it, Zero's eyes welled up with tears.

"Kaname, it hurts!" Kaname panicked slightly for one Zero was crying and on the other he had no idea what to do!

Then he had brain wave, he remembered once Yuki had fallen over and bumped her head, when she had gone crying to Kaien he had kissed it and said "there I've kissed it better now!" Yuki had stopped crying and cheered up considerably. But did he dare do that to Zero? It was Yuki and Kaien were one thing but him and Zero was quite another, but last time Zero had kissed him as he left, so it was fine right? And it was only his wrist for goodness sake!

His mind made up, Kaname took Zero's wrist and placed his lips to it, "There, I've kissed it better Zero! So you can stop crying!"

Zero opened his eyes wide, he never imagined Kaname would do that! Surprisingly his wrist did actually feel a lot better now, he looked down and was surprised to see it was no longer red and the swelling had gone down. That was weird, usually when it was Kaien the 'kissing it better' didn't actually do anything, but with Kaname it had worked! (a.n. Kaname is a vampire so his saliva has healing properties, and as he's a pureblood it works faster than with other vampires)

"Thank you Kaname…" Zero beamed and then dropped his gaze as he was sure he was blushing.

"Shall we go and get Kaien to cut some eye holes? You can hold my hand so I can guide you down stairs." Kaname suggested

"Yes, thank you Kaname!"

So they set off with Zero holding on tightly to Kaname's hand so he didn't crash into anything. Kaname had just finished helping Zero navigate down the stairs, when they were pounced on by a hyperactive wizard with a digital camera. (Kaien)

"Oh you're both so cute!" Kaien yelled snapping a few pictures of Zero and Kaname holding hands.

"I was just helping Zero down the stairs, cause he fell down upstairs. We need you to cut some eye holes in his ghost sheet." Kaname explained, blushing slightly dropping Zero's hand. Zero was silent he was just glad he had a sheet over his head, so no one could see how much he was blushing, he Zero had just been caught, on camera, holding Kaname's hand!

"I see, come through to the kitchen. It's this way Zero!" Kaien noticed that Zero was about to turn and walk into a wall. Kaname grabbed Zero's hand.

"Come on" He said tugging him in the direction of the kitchen.

However when Kaname reached the kitchen he stopped dead, on the table were three huge orange things. Kaname wasn't sure exactly what they were, they were kind of like huge oranges, but they weren't quite round, they were a bit squashed.

"What are those?" Kaname asked

Zero wondering what Kaname was asking about pulled the sheet off and stepped round him into the kitchen.

"Those are pumpkins, Kaname!" Kaien informed him gesturing for Zero to hand the sheet over.

"What are pumpkins? And why do we need them?" Kaname asked

"Pumpkins are a kind of fruit Kaname." Kaien informed them

"We need them for Jack-o-lantern's!" yelled Yuki excitedly who had just appeared and was climbing onto a kitchen stool. "We each empty out the flesh, then cut a scary face in the front then put a candle inside, so it's a lantern! I'm going to do Zero's angry face cause it's super scary!"

"Hey don't do my face!" yelled Zero, who had taken the sheet back from Kaien and had pulled it on.

"Yuki it isn't nice to say you'll do your brother's face." Kaien scolded

"I'm not her brother." Zero muttered quietly, but only Kaname heard him as he was standing closest.

"Come on boys!" Kaien smiled as the two boys climbed up onto stools. Kaien handed each of them a spoon, "I'll cut the tops of for you and you scoop out the insides and put it in this bowl" Kaien placed a bowl on the top between the three.

"That's not a very big bowl. Will there be enough space for all of this stuff, these are huge!" Kaname whispered to Zero.

"They are mostly hollow, so it should all fit. Haven't you ever done this before Kaname?" Zero whispered back

"No, I hadn't even heard of Halloween till Kaien said about it a few weeks ago!"

"Ah, that makes sense" Zero said

Kaien finished cutting of the top of Yuki's pumpkin and helped her lift of the lid, Zero showed Kaname how to push down on one side of the lid so it tipped over and they could lift them out. Kaname peered in, Zero was right! They pumpkins were mostly hollow.

Zero and Yuki were already scooping out the small amount of flesh there was and dumping it in the bowl, so Kaname hurried to dig out the flesh in his pumpkin too. It was harder than it looked, and it took a lot of scraping till all the pumpkins were completely hollow. Yuki gave up halfway through, so Kaien helped her finish off.

Then Kaien handed out black marker pens,

"You three are too young to use the sharp knives, so draw out your face on the front of the pumpkins and I'll cut them out for you!"

Kaname took the pen that was handed to him, and thought for a moment about what was a scary face to draw on his pumpkin,

"It doesn't have to be too detailed, then Kaien couldn't cut them out" Zero told him

"See look at mine" Zero turned the pumpkin so Kaname could see, Zero had drawn a open mouth with jaggedly teeth, triangular eyes with a little triangle for the nose.

Kaname decided to draw a similar style to Zero's but he didn't do a line of jiggered teeth he did fangs at the side – like a vampire.

"Hey that's good Kaname!" Zero complemented – then both turned to look at Yuki

Kaien then noticed Yuki's

"Yuki that is too complicated to cut out – draw something like Zero's or Kaname's!"

Yuki sulking whipped of the face she had drawn and drew a face that Kaien could cut out.

Kaien told them to go and wash their hands while he cut out the faces. So the three trooped off upstairs to wash their hands, when they had done they all came down. Kaien had just finished and was talking out three tea lights and some matches.

"Now watch" Kaien lit the tea lights and placed them in the pumpkins "turn of the light Zero!" Zero, who was nearest the light switch, turned it off. And three scary Jack-o-lanterns sprung to life on the table.

"Everyone gather round your pumpkins!" Kaien called out so the three went round to theirs while Kaien snapped some photos. Kaien then set the camera on timer and went to stand behind the three children,

"Smile everyone!" as the shutter snapped.

After Kaien had enough photos, he turned on the lights and gave them all some Halloween cookies he had been baking that day as a surprise. Though he said Yuki couldn't have to many as she had already eaten so many sweets that day.

Because Kaname had got permission to stay over at Kaien's that night the three went up to bed late in the evening, Kaien had made a good dinner but by that point the three had eaten so many sweets and cookies that none of them could manage very much. Zero and Kaname had managed a bit, but Yuki hadn't eaten anything at all, and had been being even more hyper than she was before she had and so much sugar and in the end she was nearly sick after bouncing round on the sofa.

"What a great end to Halloween!" Kaname snuggled down in his sleeping bag on the floor of Yuki's room, as all three of them were all having a sleepover in Yuki's room that night.

END


End file.
